


Closet Tour

by sooshissi



Series: Monsta X AU's [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentioned Yoo Kihyun, Semi-Public Sex, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, so sort of cock slut, there's one line of dirty talk but I may expand this, they are both over 18/19 I am an american so 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshissi/pseuds/sooshissi
Summary: Wonho is a new student, and awkward but thirsty Changkyun shows him around, luckily for the both of them, the music closet is sound proof.





	Closet Tour

_“Lim Changkyun is needed in office 206.”_

To be called to the main office over intercom might have been the most embarrassing thing to happen to Changkyun, not counting the time the football team circulated his bare ass all over the school, he shudders at the thought, that took some convincing to his family that, ‘no, I didn’t have sex with him, it just happened, you know how locker rooms are’ which was the most awkward moment of his life, this time including the picture. He’s not afraid to come out, but he doesn’t want to come out via ass pic, at least not yet.

Gathering his books, and trying his hardest to ignore the chorus of “oohs” and “aahs” from his classmates, he made his way to the door, hoping to just get it before he was even more embarrassed.

Opening the office door, he quickly glanced around, spotting the schools principal standing next to one of the hottest guys he’s seen in a while, he excludes his friend Hyunwoo, just due to the fact that _he knows him_ and knows how buff he is, has drooled over it more than once. This guy was bigger, his legs and thighs powerful looking under his jeans, the bulge of muscle, not to mention _that_ bulge, it Changkyun’s head swimming, he hasn’t been laid in a few weeks, sue him.

His head followed the curves of the Greek God in front of him, gawking at his biceps before landing on the cutest, reddest, face he had ever seen. The man may be built like Adonis himself, but he looked like a child being told they were having his favourite food for dinner, it conflicted Changkyun.

“Mhmm,” the throat clearing rushed it’s way into his head, shoving out any perverse thoughts he was having about the man, only then making him realise that his principal, and the man, had watched him check him out in a not so subtle way, _fuck._

“Mr Lim, I see you’ve… met our new student,” the principal offered as a  way to hopefully keep clear of the ‘ _your student that's supposed to be showing me around just ogled my body for a solid minute_ ,’ conversation, but judging by the look in the other boys face, he didn’t mind. “This is Lee Hoseok, he recently transferred here, and since you’re in the top 5 of your years classes, you may show him around, I’ve already given him the binder and the things he’ll need to get around, treat Mr Lee with respect,” whatever the principal was going to say was pretty well conveyed by the look on his face.

“Of course, nice to meet you,” he extended his hand to the new guy, _wait, what did the principal say his name was? shit._ He smiled as wide as he could, hoping it would make up for the lack of name usage, surely it wasn't obvious he didn't hear the guys name, “I’m Changkyun, my friends call me Kyunnie, what about you?”

“Oh, so you’re Changkyun.”

“I-I’m sorry?” Changkyun blanched, _how could he know who he was._

The boy blushed, ears turning red and cheeks tinged pink, “I just mean, like, you’re a pretty good actor, right? The music kids like you, and I’m a vocalist so I’ve heard about you, you’re pretty good with your mouth,” Changkyun didn’t like the tone the last sentence was said in, this kid basically hinted that he was good at blowjobs, _fuck_.

“Ha, right, I’m not sure what I was thinking.” Not allowing himself to dwell, he leads the kid out into the hall, “Oh yeah, what do you want me to call you, I can’t not know your name.”

“You can call me Wonho for now.”

 _What?_ “What do you mean, ‘for now?’” Wonho had picked up the pace, a grin, no, smirk, flashing across his face before settling back into a neutral face.

 

The tour itself was pretty lacklustre, showing Wonho the cafe where they ate, the bus lot where they boarded to go home if you weren’t lucky enough to live close to school or be driven to school. The gym and locker room seemed to have Wonho the most interested, Changkyun didn’t understand what he achieved from working out other than ripped arms, thick thighs, an ass worthy of being grabbed and abs so defined he could lick chocolate off them, _oh, okay, the appeal was nice, especially the finished product,_ he couldn’t tell if the gym was hot or if he was.

“Hey, Kyunnie, what room is this?” He followed Wonho’s voice to the costume closet, which was situated right outside the music room, Changkyun’s safe haven. “Oh this, this is where we keep all the clothes from music and rap performances and where we store play costumes, we also practice in there a lot, so it’s soundproof, why? Do you wanna see our costumes?” A flash of _something_ crossed Wonho’s eyes before he answered.

“Sure, let’s look, might be interesting.”

  


Changkyun couldn’t tell who was more surprised, Wonho because he accepted his kiss with a fierce groan, or himself for actually kissing back, whoever it was, he didn’t have time to dwell on it when a hand placed itself right above his ass, resting on the natural curve of his back.

“Shit, Changkyun, I-I, should we do this? We just met, we literally just met, I shouldn’t,” His rambling was cut off by Changkyun latching his mouth onto his neck, sucking and biting, effectively marking him, and _fuck_ would he be lying if he said that wasn’t hot. “Fuck, okay if we do this, you can’t regret it later, just tell me,” Changkyun made sure to cut him off again, not wanting the mushiness to kill his boner, because fuck, he was so hard, and Wonho rambling wasn’t helping him keep it up.

To move things alone, Changkyun started unbuckling his pants, not caring if Wonho kept his on or not. “I don’t have lube, but I think I’m still open, so, do your thing, and uh,” the pause was awkward, a solid thirty seconds before he could speak again, “Could you, could you call me a slut? You don’t have too!! I just, it helps me get off, do with that what you will, don’t ask me about it, please.” There was a weird sincerity in Changkyun’s eyes that made Wonho agree, and he’d try to make him feel as good as he could. When he entered Changkyun he simultaneously felt too hot and too cold, his body adjusting to the tight heat, he had kept his pants on, this zipper roughly grazing agaisnt Changkyun's ass once he sank all the way in. 

There wasn’t much talking in the room, other than the minor ‘fuck,’ groans filled the room, the sound of skin against skin deafening to the both of them, Wonho had him against a wall, his thighs hold them both up and Changkyun slid up and down his dick, being filled in the best of ways, and he swore, if you pressed down on his stomach, you could fill Wonho in his guts, almost.

Changkyun was the first to break the silence, his need to talk overwhelming, the pleasure too much to keep him quiet. “F-fuck, Wonho, harder, fuck me harder, make me cum, shit, please, please, you feel so good, just, yeah, _god,_ ” He knew he wasn’t making any sense, but when Wonho almost pulled all the way out, before slowly pressing back in, the head dragging bluntly over his prostate, and he could have sworn Wonho paused, the head of his cock almost too much pressure, before continuing the slow slide back in. When he was settled, Changkyun picked up the rough pace again, his moans becoming higher pitched, Wonho not helping when his grip on Changkyun tightened, his mouth closing on his neck, before moaning deep and low, Changkyun swore that if not for the fact that his hand wasn’t on his dick, he would have cum right then and there, the sound reverberating through his entire body, setting him aflame.

“Shit, Kyunnie, you’re such a cock slut, begging for more minutes after I _barely_ got started, god you’re going to kill me, oh shit, Kyunnie, I’m going to come, I need to, I,” Wonho sounded needy, like if he didn’t cum at the very second he would die.

“Fuck, come on Wonho, cum in me, make me a mess, I need to feel you, I want you to own me, please, fill me up, please, please, pl-,” Changkyun stopped, his entire body tensing up before he let out the highest moan, a sound even he didn’t know he could make. This orgasm rushing in fast and hot, causing his toes to curl over Wonho’s arm before he almost goes slack, causing Wonho to hold him up. Two more thrusts and he coated the inside of Changkyun, listening to the younger moan at the feeling.

Wonho eventually, after a couple of minutes trying to figure out the last time his orgasm had felt that satisfying, pulled out, watching his cum come with it. “Ahhh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think about a condom.” He was shocked to hear the younger laughing, “what? Protection isn’t funny.”

Changkyun held his hands up in surrender, albeit with a smile still on his face, “I know it’s not, and I’m just happy, not making light of any situation, but if it helps, I’m clean, I make, the uh, others wear condoms, mainly because clean-up is a bitch, but it’s okay, I’ll manage.”

Wonho was a little dumbfounded… _Others?_ How many others?

“You have that look on your face everyone has the first time I tell them I have sex, or well, I get fucked by others, Kihyun included, and he’s one of my best friends. Look Wonho, I’m not sure what you have and haven’t heard about me, but I like dick, I like getting dicked down, I like being treated like a slut, I want to be degraded, I need someone to mark me up and I’m sorry if that’s weird, but I like being used.” He had turned away, swaying steadily but speaking with purpose, an intent to let Wonho know he was okay with his status, so nothing in his 18 years had prepared him for what Wonho said next.

“You’re not just some hole to fuck,” Wonho shook his head in disbelief, “you do know that right?” his eyes were wide, almost comically.

If it wasn’t for how serious this conversation was, Changkyun would have laughed again, he wanted to laugh so bad, explain to Wonho how his reputation in the school wasn’t something amazing, something out of a movie, he likes to get fucked, plain and simple, and he thought he had made that clear, but instead of facing his issues head-on, like he never does, he simply patted Wonho’s cheek, hoping he wasn’t patronizing him too much, “of course, now come on, we have other places to be, though this detour was fun.” He forced a fake smile, hoping the man bought it and would drop the conversation for the rest of their friendship.

“Sure, let’s go, wait, that’s my...” Wonho stared at him, mouth gaping open like a fish out of water, luckily he seemed to snap out of it pretty fast.

_Jacket, Changkyun thought, he wanted to say jacket._

“Look, I was cold, you obviously weren’t going to wear it, so just let me borrow it until the end of the day, I’ll even let you meet my friends,” he wiggled his eyebrows at the end, hoping to entice the man even more, and it seemed to work.

As they were leaving, Wonho handed Changkyun his bag, and ruffled his hair to make it look less like he’d just been fucked, but more that he had a library nap, like an average high schooler.

“Thank you,” Changkyun knew his face was red, but refused to focus on it, Wonho was just another fuck, he really, really wasn’t, but he knew he couldn’t afford a relationship, not after what happened, he pulled himself from his thoughts when he realised Wonho had asked why he was thanking him, “I just mean, welcome to SHS, we’re pleased to have you.”

_He. Was. Fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, someone on Tumblr requested this and I wrote it for her, if you would like to request something, please head on over to my Tumblr: doeeyeddoh and my Instagram: doeeyeddoh.
> 
> Also, I do need a beta reader, so please DM, I'm terrible at editing.
> 
> If I get maybe 100 followers on both, I'll do a raffle of sorts, where I write something someone requested, I might have two winners. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, and remember, constructive criticism isn't telling me you hate how I've written someone, sometimes its "hey, L, this isn't a word, please fix this." <3 I love all of you so much.


End file.
